Reclamation
| editor = Claire Hoffman, Travis Woodall | publisher = Wizards of the Coast | cover_artist = | inter_artist = | cartography = | pages = 30 | debut = 2016 | released = 2016 | story arc = Storm King's Thunder | realm year = | setting = Beregost | game_edition = 5 | play_time = 4 hours | players = 3–7 | levels = 11 – 16 | series = Adventurers League | preceded_by = Reeducation | followed_by = Parnast Under Siege | source = dmsguild.com }} Reclamation is an adventure module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 5 edition ruleset. It is part of the Storm King's Thunder series of adventures published for the D&D Adventurers League. It focuses on the Beregost, and is an adventure designed for three to seven 11 - to 16 -level characters. Index ;Characters: :SEER • Tenos • Ulcaster :Ez’ellen Thrullan • Rajiram ;Creatures: :Alhoon • Bone naga • Clay golem • Human • Intellect devourer • Shield guardian • Spirit naga • Stone golem ;Locations: :;Inns & Taverns: Burning Wizard Inn :;Region: Sword Coast :;Settlements: Beregost ;Magic: :;Potions: ''Potion of superior healing :;Spells: Alarm • Arcane eye • Arcane lock • Banishment • Blade ward • Blight • Blur • Charm person • Chill touch • Clairvoyance • Cone of cold • Confusion • Counterspell • Cure wounds • Dancing lights • Delayed blast fireball • Detect magic • Detect thoughts • Dimension door • Disguise self • Disintegrate • Dispel magic • Divination • Dominate monster • Dominate person • Earthquake • Evard's black tentacles • Feather fall • Fire bolt • Fireball • Flesh to stone • Fly • Globe of invulnerability • Greater invisibility • Greater restoration • Hold person • Ice storm • Identify • Invisibility • Lesser restoration • Levitate • Light • Lightning bolt • Locate object • Mage armor • Mage hand • Magic missile • Mass suggestion • Maze • Mending • Message • Minor illusion • Mirror image • Misty step • Modify memory • Phantasmal killer • Plane shift • Prayer of healing • Prestidigitation • Raise dead • Rary's telepathic bond • Ray of frost • Remove curse • Revivify • Scorching ray • Scrying • Shield • Shocking grasp • Sleep • Speak with dead • Stoneskin • Suggestion • Symbol • Teleport • True resurrection • True seeing • True strike • Wall of fire • Wall of force • Water breathing • ;Organizations: :;Player Factions: Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Order of the Gauntlet • Zhentarim ;Religion: :Lathander • Oghma Appendix Credits * D&D Organized Play: Chris Lindsay * D&D Adventurers League Wizards Team: Chris Lindsay, Adam Lee, Mike Mearls, Matt Sernett * D&D Adventurers League Administrator(s): Claire Hoffman, Robert Adducci, Bill Benham, Travis Woodall, Greg Marks, Alan Patrick External links * Storm King's Thunder Adventurer's League References Connections Category:E-books Category:Adventures Category:5th edition adventures Category:Published in 2016 Category:Adventurers League Category:Works by Cindy Moore Category:Western Heartlands adventures